


Time Together

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Bede just wanted to take a break from his gym duties. He had not intentions of spending time with Buddi.Written for the Fictober prompt of: “no, come back!”
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fictober20





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more DressedinPinkshipping fics and here I am! This is technically a sequel to 'You're Dressed in Pink, But You Feel Blue' but you don't need to read that before this one. I love writing Bede so much and Buddi is my personal trainer from the game.

Bede just wanted a chance to relax.

It was the busy time of the year with the Gym Challenge ongoing. People doing their best to make a name for themselves and get that Championship. Not that, Bede thought but never said, they had a chance. Buddi was an excellent trainer. She was the hero of Galar! He felt that anyone who managed to make it past him and all the others were in for a long and hard battle. 

Not that too many had beaten him so far. He got more than he was expecting and there was a pressure on his shoulders. Bede was a Gym Leader now and the pride he once held with a death grip wasn't exactly gone. He had to prove to the challengers that it wasn't his lack of skills that got him removed from the competition. It was a serious of events that lead to it. With his own natural skills and Opal's training (and his own) he proved his place as the Fairy-type Gym Leader. If others disagreed, he didn't pay them much mind. 

If he wasn't facing challengers in the gym, he was training his Pokémon or getting more lessons on etiquette from Opal. She had given up her position as Ballonlea's gym leader but she told him she didn't think he was quite the leader he should be. Especially of the Ballonlea gym. So he continued to learn from her. But now he had a moment of free time. It was rare, although not unheard of. Bede wanted to take the chance to unwind. Mainly because it looked like Opal was going to force him too. 

"You can't run a gym if you run yourself ragged first, Bede."

He scoffed at her but took her advice, taking in the bizarre atmosphere of Ballonlea. The town had once creeped him out, Bede wouldn't lie, but the long months of learning the ropes and then taking over had made the young man accustomed to it. Sometimes when he traveled to another region, he found the places a little too bright. A little too open. He wouldn't say he found Ballonlea charming or anything, but it was his home now. Some of the inhabitants waved at him as he passed by. Bede gave a small smile to them. 

He was headed down towards Glimwood Tangle when he thought he heard a familiar voice. 

“No, come back!”

Bede paused but there was no way, right? It wasn't possible that _she_ was here. Especially not with the Gym Challenge going on. Bede knew that logically she didn't have to do anything until the end, but he couldn't imagine why she'd make her way here of all places. No, that's not true. He had some suspicions and the thoughts made him blush faintly. He could still remember the feeling of her kissing him on the cheek. 

Bede approached the entrance to the woods, not sure if he wanted to be proven wrong or right about who the voice belonged to. He learned quite quickly when the person turned to him, bright smiles and waved. 

"Bede!"

_Arceus._

"Buddi? What are you doing here?" Bede paused again, looking her over. Her dark green hair was still pulled up into a ponytail and she wore her leather jacket but she no longer sported the Fairy-type gym outfit. Probably so she didn't confuse people. Instead her shirt was an orange color with a Pincurchin on the front and a pair of black jean shorts along with white tights and a pair of black boots. She looked really cute, not that Bede would ever say that to her. 

"Buddi. What are you doing here?"

Buddi pointed to him. "I came here to visit you, of course! And Opal as well!" Bede did his best not to blush at that. How could she just be so open about everything? He didn't understand it. "I'm glad we ran into each other. Makes looking for you easier."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be so hard. I'm a Gym Leader. I can't go far right now." 

"Yes! I've heard you've been doing well. Putting up a good challenge. It's impressive Bede. You were born to be a Gym Leader!"

"I think not. I am just doing my job."

"Well, I'm proud of you." Bede hated this. He hated her. The way she said it with such an easy smile. Like she had no idea what he was doing to him. He cleared his throat, wanting to be talking about anything else and gestured to the Glimwood Tangle. 

"Why are you over here? I thought I heard someone yelling about coming back?"

"Oh yeah! I ran into a Ponyta and wanted to try and befriend it. But the poor girl ran off on me."

"Don't you already have a Rapidash?" Bede distinctly remember fighting against one a few times. Buddi nodded. 

"Yes! Wildflowers. I have him on my team, but that doesn't mean I can't have more. Besides they are so cute!" Buddi clasped her hands together, getting this dreamy expression. Sometimes he really wondered how she managed to beat not just him but the former Champion. She was so strange and seemed to not really take things seriously. He knew that wasn't exactly true. She took her training important and put all of her best forward into battling. She had earned her place as the Champion. She couldn't have saved Galar if she wasn't competent. Yet when he saw her like this, well, he really questioned if maybe some of it was luck.

Bede wasn't paying enough attention because when he looked at her next, she was right in front of him, reaching for his hand. Bede stumbled backwards, his face heating up once more. There was something to her smile that he felt that she knew exactly what she was doing. Like she did know the effect she had on him. He hated it. She got under his skin so easily. 

"Why don't we spend time together? It looks like you don't have any challengers currently. I did come all this way to see you." 

"Don't you have Ponytas to chase around the Tangle?" Bede wasn't sure if he could handle spending time with her alone. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but it was quite clear he had a crush on her. He thought back to the kiss from the party. His face got redder. "I have to return to the Gym. Opal told me she had important business I have to attend to."

"Come on Bede. Pleaaaase." Buddi started to pout, getting close to him again. Bede stumbled back once more, doing his best not to look at her. Why? Why was this happening? "I came all this way. I could look for Ponytas later. I want to spend time with you."

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I like you, of course."

She just said it. Bede couldn't handle this. He turned on his heel, ready to get out of here. Buddi reached out towards him and once more he heard her cry out, "No, come back!" Bede slowed enough for her to grab onto his arm. He felt like he was going to scream. He wanted to shake her off, tell her to get lost. To worry about training for the Championship. They were busy, important people! She could go bother Marnie or Hop or anyone else. Or go see Opal like she said. 

She smiled at him and he melted. 

"... What do you want to do?"

He hated how she seemed to light up. Like she knew she had won. She always won when it came to the two of them. He couldn't beat her, not even in matters like this. Buddi moved to take his hand proper and Bede looked at her in surprise. She gave him a wink. She was going to kill him. She wanted to kill him. 

They agreed to go get a meal together. There wasn't any fancy places in Ballonlea, but there was a nice spot to eat a meal. Bede gave her some of his own lunch, a bunch of sandwiches and a potato salad. With some fresh juice. Almost all of the sandwiches had mushrooms and he had to tell her that no, it was not any of the glowing mushrooms around them. 

For a while, they ate and chatted. Buddi told him tales of her further adventures and what she was getting up to. How excited she was to be the new Champion and who she'll meet during the finals. Leon had been giving her tips. She had been spending a lot of time with him and Hop. Bede pretended he did not care about that, but deep down he was jealous. Bede, in return, told her about his own training and how he was fairing as the Ballonlea's Gym Leader. How he was settling into Ballonlea. He found the more that they talked in the small corner of the town, the more he relaxed. Talking with Buddi was easy when she wasn't teasing him. In the glow of the giant mushrooms, Bede couldn't help but stare a little. At one point she gave him such a charming smile, he nearly left again. 

Once they finished the meal, Buddi stood, brushing crumbs off her shorts. Bede stood as well. 

"Well. I should get going."

"You're leaving already?"

"Oh, you want me to stay Bede? Enjoying my company?" Buddi wiggled her eyebrows and Bede frowned. He had not meant it like that! He scoffed and turned his head away from her. "Come on Bede. You don't have to be so difficult. It's okay if you like me. I want us to be friends."

"I just thought if you came all this way it's pointless just to leave so soon. That's all. I have things to take care of. I don't care what you do."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't."

"I believe you."

"No, you don't! I can see it on your face. I don't want to be friends." Bede realized he might have been too harsh at the end as Buddi's expression dropped. He sighed. He didn't want to upset her. "I had enjoyed our meal together. But if you have to go I understand."

Buddi grabbed his hand, her mood improved too quickly for him, wondering if she had only pretended to be upset. She gave him that bright, infectious smile. 

"I'll come back soon then! We can eat together and maybe go for a walk. When the Challenge is over, we can go somewhere else." 

"Now hold on. I didn't mean-"

"You take care Bede. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Buddi, I am not sure if you-"

"Tell Opal I'll come see her next time too." Before he could get another protest out, Buddi leaned closed and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Once more, he was left stunned, unable to comprehend so soon. His whole face turned bright red. Buddi winked at him once more before heading off towards the Glimwood Tangle, only this time she disappeared. 

Bede wasn't sure what happened, but he got the impression that things were only going to get worse for him. Buddi was going to be back and it seemed she had plans for more time together. Bede had no idea what to expect, honestly.

Yet as he returned to the Gym, everyone who saw him could see that he had a smile on his face. 

"Please. Come back."


End file.
